


Storm

by pilindiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is to know someone is beside you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08/26/2015.

Kai’s hand is warm on Yaku’s bicep, an anchor to reality in a torrent of everything else, and his fingers curl just a little bit tighter into the muscle.  It’s comforting, in a way, but it only pulls a half-hearted smile to the libero’s lips.  Kai whispers his name and Yaku _**hears**_ his expression before seeing it: brows pinched in concern, eyes hard and watchful and his lips pressed in a thin line of contemplation.  It almost makes Yaku scoff in bitter disbelief; how may times has Kai had to make that face?

Just the slightest little intonations let him know what’s on his vice-captain’s mind, the gentlest lilt of his voice.

Guilt tightens Yaku’s chest and it must show because Kai tightens his grip on Yaku’s arm, tugging him the smallest step closer.  Yaku catches the bobbing of Kai’s Adam’s apple as he swallows, can sense he wants to say something, but Yaku isn’t sure he can handle the weight of wht forms in Kai’s mind; not with th torrent of emotions wracking his body and hte horrible way this storm make him feel so fragile.  A libero isn’t supposed to be fragile.  Yaku Morisuke is the cornerstone of defense for his team.  He’s not supposed to _**break**_.

Yaku takes a step closer and for once he’s glad of their height difference because that makes it perfect for him to lean forward, resting his forehead above the beating cage of Kai’s heart.  Can he reach it like this, he wonders?  Can he penetrate the walls Kai has put up as easily as Kai has dismantled his own?

When Yaku finds his voice, it’s quiet and hoarse, like long, thick fingers are slowly strangling the air from his throat.

“Please,” he murmurs, “Don’t say anything.”

Kai tenses like he’s waiting for the distant, inevitable thunder to follow the lightning of Yaku’s words, but it eases soon enough and Kai’s tension escapes with a sigh, arms wrapping around Yaku’s smaller frame protectively.  The warmth is comforting but the way Kai nuzzles into the top of Yaku’s head make his heart pound in ways he’s never noticed before.  The libero files it away for later; Kai is so warm and comfortable and strong and Yaku doesn’t realize there are tears in his eyes until he feels Kai’s arms tighten around his shoulders.  

Yaku’s breath catches on a sob and Kai holds him close, holds him through all his quiet sniffling and gentle hiccups.  It astounds him how quiet the libero can be through all this: like any audible form of weakness is something that should be hidden and quiet, like he’s not allowed to show it.  Like he’s ashamed.  Kai’s chest aches.

He stays true to Yaku’s request even though he wants to remind him how important he is and how loved he is, but if Yaku wants him mute, he’ll remain so.  Kai holds Yaku long after the libero’s choking sobs have subsided, nose buried in Yaku’s messy hair as he makes a silent promise, one he hopes Yaku will understand even without words:

They’ll brave whatever storm that opposes them together, side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings when I wrote this forever ago aha. Just gonna keep adding more stuff to the KaiYaku tag as much as possible because UM?????? I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS.
> 
> follow me at pilindiel.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
